


Let's build a shed.

by WayIeroFan



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Cute, Funny, Humor, Manly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-24
Updated: 2013-05-24
Packaged: 2017-12-12 21:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WayIeroFan/pseuds/WayIeroFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank adopts a new puppy, and asks his friends to help him build somewhere to keep him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's build a shed.

**Author's Note:**

> My fabulous friend Poppana helped with this,

Frank was seriously going to be kicked out this time. No, really. Jamia was never gonna let another one of these animals into the house. They had like eight dogs already, and Frank just felt the need to pick up the baby shepherd off the side of the road.

In his genius little mind, Frank devised a plan. Since there was no way in all of seven hells that Jamia would allow this totes adorbs lil’ pup in the house, Frank decided to put his lumberjacking and carpentry skills to good use. So, as the little Bob the Builder that he was, Frank grabbed his tools, sneaked out into the backyard in the dark of one beautiful Tuesday night, and began to build a shed. But he was going to need some help.

He called probably the least helpful men first. Gerard and Mikey just groaned into the phone, but were out to help. He didn’t think of calling Ray until a little later. He then decided Ray was the manliest man in their group, and just told him what he wanted, and begged Ray to help him out with it.

So, on the chosen night, the four men met on the backyard of the Iero residence. Ray arrived in a pickup truck with a pile of planks. After Frank grew tired of “walking the plank and jumping to his death pirate fun game”, the real work began. 

“So what are we building like a tool shed or something?” Gerard asked after all the lumber was hauled to the yard. 

“No it’s a playhouse! For my animal friends!”

“You woke me up from my post orgasm sleep for this?” Ray just blinked at the man. “I could be having like, after sex right now!”

“After sex?” Mikey asked, confused. “What?”

“Like an after party?” Ray shrugged. 

“You are like, the definition of man, Ray,” Gerard sighed. “Let’s just get this over with. Bandit expects me to help her color her coloring book tomorrow morning and I can't be late.”

As they worked, there were mutual curses from Mikey and Gerard, who kept hitting their thumbs with the hammer. After Ray has to explain to them just use the drill, it was a matter of pride. 

“My forefathers didn’t need electric tools and I don’t need them either!” Gerard claimed, all of his fingers throbbing from the pain. 

“You go girlfriend!” Frank cheered him on, doing the ‘sassy-Z’ formation with his fingers. 

“Frank, seriously, why do you have to make everything so gay? This is probably the manliest thing we’ve ever done.”

“Not for me,” Ray admitted. “I once built a boat.”

Frank gasped, the starlight twinkling in his large hazel eyes as he imagined his future as a cruise captain. “Ray, will you build ME a boat?”

“Seriously? Get on EBay or something. Can we please focus on the thing we’re doing now?” Ray groaned. Why’d he mention it? He knew Frank would ask.

“Fine! But seriously, what do we do now?”

“We have to lift the two sides up and attach them,” Ray sighed. “You should have hired professionals. There’s no way the twink brothers are going to be able to lift this.”

“Who you calling a twink?” Mikey spat at the man as he and Gerard grabbed the side panel for the playhouse/shed thing. 

“Yeah, as far as gayporn goes, I know I’m one of those hairy, burly bear dudes,” Gerard claimed. 

“Oh please, you have like no chest hair.”

“If anyone’s a bear, it’s Ray,” Frank butted in. 

“Guys, let’s not discuss my role in gay porn,” Ray sighed. “Just lift the fucking thing so I can go home.”

“Fine, fine,” Mikey glared at him. “I’m not a twink.”

After they raise all four walls and Ray attaches them, the funnest part comes. Frank runs aorund his house looking for pillows and dog toys, decorating the inside. Mikey and Gerard take turns painting the walls.

Before long, the entire outside of the shed was painted multiple colors, with bright yellow being the main theme, and Frank even drew some leaves and trees as “camouflage” so that his wife wouldn’t notice it on the yard. 

“Frank, she’s gonna notice a brand new, giant shed in the middle of your backyard,” Ray said slowly, hoping the man didn’t actually believe the leaves would camouflage his masterpiece. 

“What...what the hell is this?” Jamia asked from the sliding glass door. Her mouth was a little open and she couldn’t seem to process it. “I....what the hell is this?”

Frank, too proud of his great achievement, forgot that this was actually supposed to be a real secret project and that he was supposed to hide his puppies inside the shed. 

“My wife! I got this adorable new puppy, I named him Frank Jr Jr, and this is his new house! And the best part is, we can get SO many new puppies and they can ALL fit in the shed!”

“Frank...” Jamia groaned. “I don’t want that in my backyard. And NO MORE PUPPIES. Now, get rid of that horrible shed right now!

Jamia disappeared back into the house, and left behind a stunned silence. 

“What now?” Gerard asked. 

“I think it’s pretty clear,” Ray shrugged. He got out a sharpie and went to the shed. On the door he wrote his autograph. “We all sign it and sell it on eBay. It’s an original MCR design, it’s gonna go for like millions.”

Frank gasped. “MONEY TO BUY ME A BOAT! CRUISING BUSINESS HERE I COME!”

Ray just sighed. If he starts singing the damn song...

“I’m on a boat!” Frank yelled, running around the shed.

“It’ll go for like two hundred dollars. Tops,” Mikey sighed.

“I say we all chip in and just like, but him a boat,” Gerard said. “It’d calm him down.”

“Frank is never calm,” Ray sighed, picking up his tool box. “I’m done with it. Good night, gentlemen.”

“Goodnight, Ray,” The twink brothers said at the same time.


End file.
